My Strength
by RedLion2
Summary: Joe's thoughts after saving Francoise from a near-fatal fall. One-shot.


I do not own Cyborg 009.

This story is dedicated to GoldAngel2, whom I'm sure most of you know. She is an excellent writer and a good friend.

This is a one-shot, based on what I think might have happened after Joe saves Francoise from falling to her death in the episode with the Egyptian flowers.

My Strength

When I saw her fall, I thought my heart was going to leap after her. Thoughts blazed a hissing, violent trail through my mind and I had to struggle to find reality. "Francoise!" The scream tore from deep within me and I angled the jet after her, knowing, not in a million years, could I let her die. She was my everything, my conscience, my love, my dream.

She saw me coming, our eyes locking for only an instant before her fragile body twisted and she fell further away. But in that instant, I knew she wasn't giving up on me. We'd always found a way to save one another when in danger, and it was my turn to rescue her. Down, faster, pushing the jet to its limits, seeing that we were too close to the city. I had only one hope, one prayer: I had to jump.

I leapt, leaving behind the safety of the jet, knowing this was our last chance. I could see tents below us, the tops of the Egyptian businesses. Francoise was just below me and then I had my arms wrapped tight around her slim body, holding her close to me. She felt tiny, and though no words passed between us I knew she was scared. She had every right to be. I still hadn't gotten us to safety.

Finding and grabbing a rope I managed to swing onto one of the tops of the businesses, my arm threatening to tear from its socket. My 165 pounds was a big strain. I didn't even count Francoise; she was lighter than a feather. I made sure to cradle her head and body upon landing; I hadn't come this far to have her hurt. She moaned a little and I took a sharp breath. Just knowing she was alive was enough to make my heart pound and my head twirl.

"Francoise?" I whispered, rolling so I was on one elbow, looking down at her. Such beauty. And her heart was pure light. "Are you okay?" I was getting more and more concerned when she didn't say anything. Getting impatient now I shook her, not enough to hurt her but enough to garner attention. "Talk to me, koishii."

Her blues blinked open and I again found myself startled by the intensity of those aqua orbs. Her eyes matched the Caribbean at noon. "Hi," I said, touching her cheek.

She shuddered. "J-Joe?" There was fear in her voice and in her eyes. I rubbed away a tear that slid from one bright aqua orb. "Are, are we safe? Is the city safe?"

The bomb. In my haste to rescue my girlfriend I had totally forgotten the very reason she'd been endangered. "Shh, it's alright now. We're safe and so is the city. You saved the city." I couldn't hide my admiration.

"And you saved me." She stared up at me, aqua blues wide and full of gratitude and love. I blushed, hating myself for it. Would I ever outgrow that?!

"I love you, Francoise. I wasn't about to let you die," I told her, my tone low and warm. She blushed this time, but I enjoyed the rose color on her much more.

"I love you too, Joe." She sat up, a small gasp escaping her lips. As my sienna eyes narrowed in concern she rubbed her shoulder, wincing.

"Are you hurt?" I asked, feeling helpless as she nodded and tears sprang to her eyes. "Shh, koishii. Come on. Let's get you to a doctor." I started to push myself up, realizing we'd have to roll our way off the balloon-type roof, when she grabbed my hand.

"Let's stay here a little while," she pleaded, her voice not more than a breathy whisper. It made my pulse shoot high. Man I loved it when she talked like that! I nodded, settling back down.

"Are you sure? You aren't in a lot of pain?" I wanted to make sure. I could never stand the idea of her in pain.

"I'm okay," she said, nodding a little. She did bite the inside of her cheek, and I knew her shoulder hurt, but she wouldn't tell me that. We were silent then, my arm going around her shoulders. She was trembling, and that was understandable. Look what she'd just been through!

"Joe?"

"Yeah?" I gazed at her, seeing how comfortable she looked with my arm around her. My heart was pulsating.

"I never said thank you. Thank you." Her eyes were averted, her voice shy. Why should she thank me? I am her boyfriend.

"You don't have to, Francoise, but you're welcome. I'd do anything to keep you safe." It was corny-sounding, but true, and when she lifted those heavenly eyes to stare at me I would've said it over and over. She was leaning toward me now and why couldn't she hear my heart when it was jumping like this, and our lips met and I don't have any words for it.

Except to say that I'd do it all over again, jumping out into the nothingness just so I could kiss her like that again.

She is my heart, soul, and life. There are more missions ahead of us and I can't and don't want to think about what we'll be up against, but with_ her _in my corner, I will be fine.

We will all be fine. She is our strength.


End file.
